imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hovarth
"He has proven himself in battle. If I chose not to honor his achievements, the true failing would be mine. To keep my honor, I must grant him my vote. I cannot justify anything less." -Hovarth, The Accidental Hero Hovarth is a character in the Jack Blank Adventures Trilogy. He's both King and Circleman of Varagog Village. Along with Smart, Hovarth is the most negative when it comes to Jack's future. History In his borough, being king and Circleman, Hovarth is the most respected person, and is considered one of the best kings that Varagog Village has ever had. It became of much help when the Rüstov invaded the Imagine Nation twelve years priors of the story, as Hovarth was one of the leading heroes against the invasion. Unbeknownst to the reasons of Revile's part of the war and the real reason of the Legendary Sacrifice and Stendeval's disappearance, Hovarth formed part of those who didn't know the real seriousness of the situation at hand of the world's fate. Some years after the invasion, Rüstov Left-Behinds sneaked into Varagog Village, infecting particularly his closest friends, who happen to be Skerren's parents. Skerren was able to escape and run to Hovarth, and with no other options, killed his friends. Since, Hovarth took in Skerren as his protege, and probably the next in line for the throne of Varagog Village. Upon Jack's arrival to the Imagine Nation, Hovarth is too suspicious of the boy to allow him to live, especially after his own experience back in the first invasion and Skerren's parents. Still, when Stendeval arrives to defend the young boy, Hovarth decides to allow that Jack take the entrance exams due to his blind trust to Stendeval. After his exam along with Prime, Hovarth decides to vote Jack and pass him, much to Skerren's disagreement, though Hovarth admits that even he made his mistake in doubting him, even if he keeps a bit of them. It's not after Revile's defeat by Jack that Hovarth trusts him completely and hopes that Jack will fight against his infection. A year after Revile's defeat, Hovarth starts to worry, along with the rest of the Inner Circle, about the five-day warning of another Rüstov invasion. He's kept under wraps about most of what is going on until the fourth day. By then, Skerren had told him what was going on with Jack and had learned that the infected boy knew about the spyware virus. At this point, Hovarth's trust on Jack is all but gone and insists that if he has anything else to say, to do so. Upon Jack's reluctance, he insists that the boy go home while they control the panicking Hightowners to keep the Mechas save, and if Machina is beyond salvation, to go through with Virtua's pleas of sacrifice. After Jack's triumph of fighting the spyware virus, saving Machina, and reviving Jazen, Hovarth keeps his doubts, which worsen when Jack confesses his connection to Revile. Hovarth, along with Smart, called for Jack's head, even with the rest of the Inner Circle and Jazen and Blue ready to protect Jack. Not much time was able to do anything when Rüstov arrive and knock them out, abducting Jack from them. Like Smart, Hovarth was completely opposed to Jack being saved, never mind return to the Imagine Nation. He was one of the ones that called for Jack's head. Soon after Smart started an anarchy in Hero Square by sending out his WarHawks against Jack, Hovarth had Skerren and the villagers of his borough fight to catch Jack. Eventually, they manage to capture him and drag him back to Varagog Village, where Jack's tied to a stake and prepared to be publicly executed by Skerren himself, under orders of Hovarth. Stendeval appears and saves Jack, and through the commotion, the Rüstov kidnap Jack, Stendeval, Allegra, and Solomon Roka. It's not until Jack, overtaken by his infection yet completely in control of himself, along with the future Revile, prove that the entire Imagine Nation must unite against the Rüstov. Hovarth, even after his hunting after Jack, joins his side and fights against the Rüstov, even by Revile's side. At the end, after Stendeval returns Jack to his normal state and has won the war, Hovarth trusts on the boy once again, celebrating his heroism and status as hero of the world. Physical Appearance Hovarth is described as large both in height and muscle. He's large enough to carry a pair of battle axes, and possibly a sword. Coming from Varagog Village, he dresses from the Medieval Ages. Personality Hovarth might come off as barbaric due to him being raised in Varagog Village, easily offended, and is a believer in magic, thus, very superstitious. Like others from Varagog Village, he doesn't trust in machines. Hovarth also focuses much on bravery and physical strength, and usually derives his thoughts on others as such. Relatives There's no mention of Hovarth having any family, except for his closest friends who were Skerren's parents. Skerren is the closest thing to a son, as it's insinuated that when he comes of age, Skerren will take his place as the King of Varagog Village. Abilities There's no actual power that Hovarth has, but he's a warrior king, very skilled with axes for the most part. Relationship Skerren The closest thing to a son, Skerren is the child of his closest yet deceased friends to Hovarth. Skerren is also Hovarth's protege, and hadn't it been for him, unable to even have a chance on the entrance exams of the School of Thought. There's a chance that with Hovarth having no close family, Skerren will be the next King of Varagog Village. Jack Blank Like others in the Imagine Nation, Hovarth was doubtful of Jack upon hearing he was infected. After the defeat of Revile, however, Hovarth trusts and hopes of Jack overcoming the infection. However, when Jack reveals of his knowledge on the spyware virus, and later on the possibility of him turning into Revile, Hovarth sees the boy not only as a traitor, but as a victim to a prophecy. It takes a lot, but after Jack saves the world and is returned to his normal state, Hovarth believes in him once more and sees him as a hero as most people due afterwards. Jazen Knight While they both respect each other for their positions, neither will back down from a fight, especially when it comes to Jack's fate. They're usually odds due to this, but after Jack saving the world and Jazen revealing with Virtua that they had been dating for some time, he approves of the relation and wishes them happiness. Jonas Smart They're both usually at odds due to their beliefs, but sometimes find themselves on the same side when it comes to the Rüstov. They form a temporary alliance after Jack's return in the third book to catch and kill him to avoid Jack turning into Revile. Whatever the case, they remain at odds. Prime Because of their similar beliefs of strength and bravery, Prime and Hovarth respect each other very much, despite the fact that one is more futuristic than the other. Still, they briefly stand at odds when it comes to Jack's life but remain as friends at the end. Chi His fellow Circleman, Hovarth respects Chi as much as most of the others, but will be at odds just the same over Jack's position in the Imagine Nation. Virtua A part of the Inner Circle, Hovarth respects her strength and desire to protect her borough as Hovarth would for his. He even compliments her when she asks that the Inner Circle go through with an EMP if they are unable to save the Mechas. Still, they will argue when it comes to Jack's life. Legend His fellow friend, Hovarth respect and misses his friend, Legend. While not initially knowing the initial reason for the Legendary Sacrifice, Hovarth still admires him and speaks highly of him. Clarkston Noteworthy His fellow Circleman, Hovarth finds him much more annoying than Smart, and surprised at his disregard for his job as a Circleman. Still, Hovarth stands by him when it comes to Jack's life and is just as shocked when it's assumed that Jack is Noteworthy's son. Revile Like everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Hovarth despises Revile. As shown in the first book, Hovarth doesn't hesitate to face him in battle. He fears Jack will turn into him, his reason to hunt the boy down and kill him to avoid this future. The Rüstov Like everyone else in Empire City, Hovarth hates the parasitic aliens, stopping at nothing to destroy them.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans